What An Assassin Cannot See
by HazardTheAssassin
Summary: Hazard, a snake assassin, is sent to investigate a forest that is on fire, but meets someone else along the way who attacks him. Will Hazard be able to defeat his opponent? Or will he be bested by "What an assassin cannot see?". Contains OC x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back to Work

Master Eon and Hazard were on the edge of the Ruins, staring at the gigantic skyland with a thick and lush jungle at the horizon. A portion of it was on fire, with smoke rising as if a volcano just had erupted."Should I investigate?" asked Hazard.

"It is logical, we may even find a new recruit," Eon answered. Hazard swiftly glided along the ground as he made his way over to the big palace next to the Core of Light. He opened the doors and found the Portal of Power that all of the skylanders used so many times. He sprang upon it and all what Hazard could see was the flash from the pillar of light that forms when someone is transported through this portal.

When the flash ended Hazard found himself coiled around a branch, above the treetops. He was looking directly at the fire he saw earlier, but he was still far away. Hazard heard a loud whirring noise and ducked his head. A troll airship flew just above him and headed toward the huge fire."Must be a troll invasion," Hazard muttered to himself. He went just below the treetops and leaped from tree to tree. When he was close to the borders of the invasion, Hazard sprung to the next tree, but there was a problem, there was no tree.

Hazard landed in front of two trolls. He quickly coiled around one, suffocating it and struck the other one. Right before it let down its wrench, it collapsed to the floor. Hazard had a chance to look at his environment. It was peculiar though. It was a large, circular field filled with short grass and no trees. Hazard heard yelling, screaming, weapons parrying, metal clanging and all the things you would expect to hear in an invasion. He also heard a feminine battle cry that even in his twenty one years of being an assassin, has not heard of before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fatal Attraction

Hazard turned on what he called his "Heads up Display" . He normally had it off, but when he served Kaos, he had it on all the time. What it consisted of was a mini map and radar, a timer, a lock-on system for targets, an identifier to see if a nearby creature or group is friendly, passive, or hostile. There was also an altimeter, thermometer, and a compass to point in the right direction of the current mission objective.

His favorite part was the fact that the systems in his brain were also connected to the largest database known to Skylands. Hazard flicked out his tongue, waved it up and down and brought it back into his mouth. While his teeth and mouth were organic, his tongue wasn't. It was made of metal, but could move and curve like a normal tongue. It wasn't solid either, it contained a "Micro Supercomputer of Far-Future Analysis Technology".

It had a self-explanatory purpose. Hazard's tongue worked its magic and analyzed his environment. In his eyesight, it showed him articles and pictures of "The Jungles of Skylands". It also showed him the Quetzalcoatls and the subjects they ruled. Last, but not least, it told him about the female cry he heard. It told Hazard that it was a quetzalcoatl in the name of Tuula. It explained that Tuula was defending her home and subjects from Kaos' iron rule. It also explained her biography, personality, and abilities.

"So she's sarcastic too? Wonder if she's as sarcastic as I am," Hazard thought to himself. Then the pictures came. Hazard was in awe. Tuula's sky-blue eyes sparkled like jewels, her green scales glistened in the sunlight, the feathers on her head, wings, and tail were as bright as a fresh rainbow, and her helmet was like a relic straight from heaven. "She is quite beautiful, I must say," complimented Hazard as he scrolled through the pictures. He heard hissing and snarling nearby.

Hazard turned off his heads up display and coiled in a defensive stance. He saw about four or five lifeless bodies of trolls fly out from behind a tree and Tuula came into plain view. Hazard's heads up display automatically came on and a message in big, white flashing letters read: YOU ASSASSINATED HER TEACHER THREE YEARS AGO! He quickly turned it off so his eyesight returned to normal, also hoping to no end that Tuula didn't witness the assassination. She would no doubt put up a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Duel for the Fates

When Tuula met his gaze Hazard couldn't help but smile. His mouth was slightly open, revealing a small amount of his intimidating teeth. This was a habit he got when he served Kaos. Tuula slithered forward and coiled in an offensive stance. "You," she managed to spit out of pure rage. Hazard was confused, he learned that she is normally calm and calculated with evil adversaries, but that was not something to worry about. She was the one to worry about.

A voice in their heads seemed to yell, "Fight!". Tuula dashed forward, gliding just above the ground with her mouth open. Hazard created his spark and his force field formed around him. Tuula bit into the force field which had no effect and sprang back. Hazard's force field fizzled afterward since it is limited. He flicked his tail so the drill became straight and entered "combat mode".

Tuula sprang upward and launched two sideways crescent shaped projectiles that seemed to be made out of pure air out of her wings. They were completely transparent, but clearly visible. Hazard parried the projectiles away from him with his tail. Tuula slammed onto the ground, launching a much larger and faster projectile.

Hazard had no time to react, so it slammed into his upper body. He was launched back and rolled a few times. It felt as if a katana was swung at him. Tuula lunged forward at Hazard, but he parried her assaults and attempted to strike, but she sprang backward. Tuula launched another projectile, but Hazard simply moved his head and it missed him. It turned around and headed straight for him.

He flicked his tail up and parried it into the ground without even looking. Tuula let out a roar and opened her wings and started flapping. She ascended gracefully into the air."You little cheater," Hazard said as she continued to rise. Tuula started to fly and glide in and out of the trees on the borders of the field. Every time she flew out of the trees she would shoot a projectile at him, but he parried it without a problem.

"I can sneak up behind him and do an aerial strike since the wind cutters aren't hitting him," thought Tuula while she was in the trees. Hazard noticed she wasn't flying out of the trees anymore. He closed his eyes and changed the status of his drill so it could curve like a normal tail. Hazard listened carefully. He listened to the rustling of the leaves and faint wing beats.

Hazard pinpointed her location and waited. Tuula slipped out of the trees behind him as quiet as a mouse and started dive-bombing toward him. When Tuula was about seven feet away from Hazard, he quickly turned around, wrapped his tail around her and slammed her on the ground. He sprang on top of her and his weight pinned her down. Tuula was on her back so her wings wouldn't help. She looked up at Hazard, who was grinning maliciously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Expect the Unexpected

Tuula also got to see all 100% of his teeth. She cringed a little at the sight. Her teeth were deadly, but dang! Hazard's were terrifying. He took a long look at the beauty of Tuula and debated on what to do. He could kill her no problem, but that was pointless. He could also try to make her a skylander, but she was trying to kill him.

Tuula, on the other hand, was also debating on what she should do. She was more than certain that Hazard was going to kill her. Tuula searched her mind for ideas, but came to a conclusion that to her was a fate worse than death. Something that she hoped would never have to do, especially to Hazard. It was something she discovered completely by accident several years earlier when she was an apprentice.

She found it effective, but she was uncertain if it would work since Hazard wasn't a quetzalcoatl. She only had done it once, hoping to never to it again, but she had no other choice. She desperately searched her mind again if there was at least one thing different she could do. No luck. Tuula searched her head again. Still no luck. She accepted what she had to do hesitantly, but she knew there was no other way to get out of this situation alive. She sucked in air through her teeth and did the complete unexpected. She _kissed_ him.

If there was one thing Hazard wasn't expecting, it was this. Tuula kissing him? Why? Why in the world would someone who was trying to kill him a few moments earlier do this. However, the confusion quickly left him. He most certainly wasn't complaining. Tuula closed her eyes and continued. Hazard closed his and followed. A trance soon came upon him and blocked out reality. He was in a mental paradise. Tuula was able to control her mind though. She was in a half trance and half in control.

But the most peculiar thing was, _she_ was enjoying it. Why? She thought she would hate it. Why would she enjoy kissing the assassin who killed many important members of keeping Skylands at peace? She ignored the mental questioning and decided to enjoy it while it lasted. They seemed to stay there for hours as it continued. He was a perfect fit for her as she was for him. After Tuula decided she was done, she rolled them over so she was on top of him. Then let go and raised her head with her mouth open and eyes still closed. She was preparing for her final blow.

Hazard, being the assassin that he is, snapped out of his trance and saw what was going on. Right before Tuula killed him she opened her eyes. In the split-second she was vulnerable, Hazard unleashed his secret weapon. He opened his mouth and shot out a spray of venom. Tuula sprang backward, screaming in agony and pain. Hazard had no choice, he had to kill her. He coiled and grinned before he struck. Right before he was going to unleash her demise he heard a staff slam onto the ground "Enough!" yelled Master Eon as he walked into the scene.

**Alright, I know there was a delay in this chapter and here's why.**

**The author of Tuula kind of got a little upset and I had to get things "resolved"**

**So what happened in summary was, I technically can't continue this story.**

**But the reviews of Technow stopped me from abandoning it.**

**I only have one more chapter to do anyways, so might as well get it done.**

**Thanks, Technow and die hard everyone!**

**And I will see you in the next chapter, Bye-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Truth

***Emerges out of a huge mound of paper* Finally! the weekend. I was buried in school, that was the delay for this chapter. **

**Now let's finish this thing once and for all!**

After a very, very long persuasive and boring conversation with Eon and Tuula, they convinced her to join the skylanders. Also, when it was done, they noticed that the invasion had ended. The three then started heading back to the Ruins. Master Eon was leading and Hazard following on the left and Tuula on the right in a triangle formation. Hazard and Tuula were approximately eight feet apart.

Hazard looked over at Tuula. She was blankly staring ahead with little to no emotion in her eyes. Her face wasn't any different. Hazard inched closer. Hazard inched again. It was either Tuula knew he was coming closer and didn't acknowledge him, or she was too busy daydreaming.

When Hazard was close enough he decided to speak. "I'm sorry," Hazard said in a low, sincere tone. Tuula looked over at Hazard and asked in a blank tone that matched her emotion perfectly, "For what?".

"For everything," Hazard answered. "I know I might have been an infamous assassin in the past. In fact, in my early days as a skylander, I denied my existence to everybody because of it," he added while looking down at the ground.

Tuula's face soon turned into a comforting one. "I should be one sorry. I attacked you without thinking," Tuula said in a tone that again matched her mood perfectly. "It's okay. Also, I was being controlled," Hazard replied.

"What? How?" Tuula asked very confused.

"This," Hazard replied while tapping his head with his tail. "It clung to my brain like a tumor. It made me evil, my mind, corrupt," Hazard answered. "I had the desire for blood. I would kill without hesitation, without a second thought," Hazard added.

"Then how did you become... good?" Tuula asked again, very interested.

"During one of my assassinations I messed up and someone screamed. I left and didn't come back to Kaos' headquarters. I abandoned everything. That scream made me regain my control. I had realized the evil I had done," Hazard answered. "I joined the skylanders to prevent Kaos from doing something like this again," Hazard added.

"Can't you remove it?" Asked Tuula as she continued to interrogate.

"It's permanent," Hazard simply replied.

"I am sorry for you having a terrible past," Tuula said.

"Not everyone has a happy start, but anyone who fights for good will always have a happy end," Hazard quoted with a sort of confident voice. Then she leaned in her head and planted a small kiss on Hazard's lips. She smiled and blushed. Hazard also smiled and they both continued to follow Eon to the Ruins. Eon smiled at the verdict between the two and kept walking.

"Thank goodness for my helmet," Hazard thought. If he didn't have one, Tuula would have saw him blush. The helmet covered all of his face except his eyes and mouth. Hazard always wanted to love somebody, but he had no interest in any of the skylanders. He had gotten his wish.

Ladies and gentlemen, the sudden appearance of Tuula, her battle, the kiss, and compassion she showed is what an assassin cannot see.

**Yeeesss! I got this thing done. Now for everyone who doesn't know, I do ship these two. **

**However, I will NOT be putting Tuula in another story. The author got mad at me for using her, not the shipping. I don't even think the author knows I ship these two, I told you it was a long story.(google "skylanders tuula" if you want to find out more about Tuula.)**

**Anyways, I will take suggestions for other stories if you have any.**

**Thanks, and die har- *phone rings* **

***picks up phone and slams fist onto table* What!? I am very busy right now!**

**Oh, I wanted half rack of ribs, um, baked potato with sour cream and applesauce.**

**Right, and a diet coke.*hangs up phone* Sorry about that, my lunch was calling me.**

**Anyways, thanks, and die hard everyone.**

**And I will see you... in the next story, Bye-Bye!**


End file.
